No todo es lo que parece
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Creemos que vivimos en un mundo sin incidentes fuera de lo común, pero muchas veces estamos equivocados. Aunque esto no tiene que ser necesariamente algo malo. Solo hay que saber resaltar los aspectos positivos.


Ni Skip Beat ni DGM me pertenecen.

 **No todo es lo que parece**

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, Kyoko se dirigía al departamento de su sempai para cenar y jamás se hubiera imaginado las sorpresas que se llevaría ese día.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, sin embargo algo le preocupaba.

— ¿Tsuruga-san por qué está tan callado?

Él la miró y suspiró antes de darle una respuesta.

—Tengo algo que decirte, pero es muy difícil de hacerlo.

—No tiene que decirme sí le resulta difícil.

—Pero debo y quiero hacerlo—. Suspiró nuevamente antes de continuar—. Yo soy Corn, tu príncipe de las hadas, al que conociste en Kyoto, el que te regaló esa piedra que tanto quieres, el que te escuchaba cuando hablabas de tu madre, de Sho-chan y con el que jugabas junto a un río en el reino de las hamburguesas.

Kyoko se asustó. Esas cosas, no todas podría saberlo Tsuruga-san.

— ¿Qué?—le preguntó confusa.

—Recuerdo perfectamente a Kyoko-chan con sus dos coletas y cabello negro, determinada a sacar un 100 en la siguiente prueba para que su mamá la felicite, la que me confundió con un hada y yo no la saqué de su error, le dije que no podía volar por la presión de mi padre.

Lo confirmaba. Tsuruga-san es Corn. Su Corn. Su príncipe.

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

Él la había engañado.

—Mogami-san—llamó Ren angustiado al ver sus lágrimas—. Deja que te explique por favor.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Segundos después, Ren reaccionó y corrió tras ella. Logró alcanzarla cuando ella ya había salido a la calle.

—Mogami-san, por favor escucha.

— ¡No! ¡Tú me engañaste! ¡¿Por qué precisamente tú?!—ella estaba realmente enojada.

Ren iba a contestarle, pero un fuerte impacto como una explosión cerca de allí se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntaron ambos asustados.

Vieron llamas salir de un edificio cercano y de ellas salieron unas criaturas extrañas. Unas eran unas cosas redondas con armas, otras tenían una forma alargada como las de un robot, y las otras eran blancas con forma de niños. Venían directo a ellos.

—Mogami-san, ponte detrás de mí—le advirtió Ren para poder protegerla o por lo menos hacer el intento.

—Pero…

—Solo hazlo.´

Las cosas se acercaban más y más a ellos cuando de repente un chico con cabello blanco y una gran espada apareció, destruyendo a varias de ellas.

— ¿Están bien?—les preguntó el desconocido.

—Sí—le respondió Ren con precaución— ¿qué son esas cosas?

—Son akumas, tengan cuidado. Están aquí por mí.

Cuando el resto de los akumas se disponía a atacar, se escuchó una voz femenina.

— ¡Deténganse!

Los akumas obedecieron.

—No ataquen a Allen—les dijo a los akumas—. Ahora Allen, destrúyelos—el chico llamado Allen frunció el ceño pero destruyó a todos los akumas sobrantes.

—Ahora están fuera de peligro—les dijo a Ren y a Kyoko.

—Bien hecho Allen—le dijo la chica poniéndose frente a él.

—Road, ¿dónde estabas? Te vi desaparecer y no supe más de ti.

—Me costó un tiempo recuperar mi sueño después del golpe del apócrifos, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. ¿Aún te persigue, verdad?

—Junto con varios akumas, tu familia y la Orden también—explicó frustrado—. No he dormido ni comido bien desde que dejé la Orden.

— ¿Quieres venir al arca conmigo?—le ofreció.

—No quiero unirme a los Noah.

—Solo quería que vinieras a comer y a dormir, tonto.

—Me niego Road. Y por favor, deja de ser amable conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?—le preguntó sin entender.

—Porque no hay motivo para ello.

—Claro que lo hay.

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

—Simplemente porque eres Allen.

—Quien pronto se transformara en el decimocuarto.

Road notaba claramente que a Allen no le agradaba para nada su situación y no podía culparlo.

Kyoko quién había escuchado todo, detuvo la pequeña pelea que ellos tenían.

—Disculpen, como agradecimiento por salvarnos de esas cosas, ¿les gustaría que les preparara la cena?

—Y si gustan pueden quedarse a dormir en mi departamento—agregó Ren.

—Aceptamos—dijo Road antes de que Allen declinara la invitación como estaba segura que haría.

—Pero Road…

—No dejaré que ningún akuma se acerque, ¿así estará bien, no?

Allen lo pensó un poco. Tenía mucho sueño y moría de hambre, así que mejor aceptó.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al departamento de Ren, en donde Kyoko les sirvió de cenar. Aunque seguía enojada con su sempai, pero sus invitados no tenían la culpa de ello.

Allen comió decentemente, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de esa chica. Después de cenar, Allen se quedó dormido en la sala de estar. Road se ofreció a cuidarlo. Ren durmió en su habitación y Kyoko en la habitación de invitados.

Road solo observaba a Allen dormir y procuraba darle buenos sueños, alejando las pesadillas de él. Mientras tanto rememoraba lo que había escuchado en la mente de esas personas.

—Estúpidos humanos—susurró.

—Deja de maldecir a las personas, Road—le dijo el peligris abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Te desperté?

—No. Pero, ¿por qué dices cosas así de ellos?

—Son muy tontos. Él está enamorado de ella y ella de él, pero él le ocultó que es en realidad Corn, su príncipe de las hadas.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Allen al no entender nada.

—Él fingió ser un hada para ella cuando eran niños. Años después se reencontraron pero aun así se lo ocultó. Hoy se lo confesó todo, pero ella se enojó.

Allen suspiró comprendiendo un poco las cosas.

—Pero Road, si no vas a ayudarles, mejor no espíes sus mentes.

—Estaba aburrida.

—Entonces mejor duerme.

—Prefiero verte dormir, Allen.

—Como quieras—Allen prefirió ignorar su comentario y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez, Road comenzó jugar con el suave cabello del chico—. ¿Qué haces, Road?—susurró.

—Nada, tú solo duerme.

Al parecer que Road hiciera eso lo tranquilizaba, ya que se quedó dormido plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Ren y Kyoko veían divertidos a sus invitados.

— ¿Los despertamos?

—No. Mejor dejemos que duerman. Deben estar cansados y se ven muy cómodos.

— ¿Cree que ellos sean…?

—Tal vez.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras reían, pero Kyoko se percató que hablaba tranquilamente con su sempai cuando se suponía que estaba enojada con él.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno.

—Iré a bañarme.

Poco después, Allen comenzaba a despertar.

—Que bien dormí…esperen…—Allen se percató de algo extraño—. ¿Por qué siento algo en…?—Abrió los ojos y encontró a Road dormida sobre de él.

— ¡Road!—gritó.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?—le preguntó aún media dormida.

— ¡¿Qué haces sobre de mí?!

—Dormir. ¿No se nota?

— ¿Y por qué sobre de mí?

—Estás cómodo.

— ¿Solo por eso?

—Sí.

— ¡Bájate ya!—Allen se sentía incómodo teniéndola tan cerca, pero ella se veía tan feliz y a gusto que hasta pena le estaba dando tener que bajarla.

Intentó quitársela de encima, hasta que escuchó unas risillas, percatándose que tanto el chico como la chica a quiénes habían salvado la noche atención, los miraban divertidos.

—Road, ¡ya viste! ¡se burlan de nosotros!

—Más bien, se burlan de ti—le respondió la chica poniéndose de pie.

—Lo siento—les dijo Kyoko—pero ustedes son muy lindos.

—Es cierto—confirmó Ren.

—Sí… ¡Tsuruga-san!—le gritó Kyoko al verlo— ¡Cúbrase!

Ren solo tenía puesto una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Perdón, pero salí al escuchar el grito.

Kyoko le lanzó una cuchara que era lo único que tenía en su mano, el actor por poco y no lograba evitar el golpe, así que mejor entró nuevamente al baño para vestirse.

Ahora fue el turno de Allen y Road de reír. Kyoko se cubría el rostro totalmente avergonzada.

Desayunaron con un ambiente extraño y al finalizar, Allen y Road decidieron irse.

—Muchas gracias por todo—agradeció Allen.

—Al contrario, tú nos salvaste—le dijo Kyoko.

Allen se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Road se quedó atrás.

—Antes de irnos—mencionó la Noah de los sueños—, ustedes dos hablen de una buena vez, si él te ocultó que es Corn tu príncipe, debe tener un buen motivo, ¿por qué actuar como un hada solo por una niña?—le dijo a Kyoko—. Y tú, explícale todo desde el principio, deja los secretos a un lado, ¿acaso no es tu amuleto protector?—le dijo ahora a Ren—. Además…

—No digas nada más, Road—interrumpió Allen.

—Me dijiste que ayudara, así que eso hago—. Le valió la intromisión de Allen y continuó—. Además, ¿acaso están ciegos? ¿No ven que ambos están totalmente enamorados del otro?

— ¡Road!—gritó ahora Allen—, ¡vámonos ya!—comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta, pero la chica siguió hablando sin importarle nada.

—Lo único que tienen que hacer para solucionar las cosas es esto…

Rodeó el cuello de Allen y le plantó un beso en los labios. El ex exorcista no pudo reaccionar, solo se quedó ahí parado, recibiendo el beso.

Cuando Road lo soltó, les dijo.

—Eso es todo, nos vamos—y salió de allí llevándose a Allen, dejando a Kyoko y a Ren sorprendidos, tanto por lo que dijo como por el beso.

—Road—. La llamaba Allen, mientras se alejaban por las calles—. Road, ¿por qué hiciste todo eso?

—Tú fuiste quién me dijo que no espiara sus sueños si no iba a ayudar, y ayude ¿no?

— ¡Exageraste!

— ¡Bah! Es lo mejor para ellos.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te importa qué es lo mejor para los humanos?

—No lo hice por ellos, lo hice por ti.

Road se detuvo y lo miró. Allen no pudo evitar recordar aquél beso robado. Desvió su mirada de ella para no sonrojarse.

— ¿Acaso recordaste nuestro beso?—le preguntó divertida.

— ¡Es el segundo que me robas!—el chico le reclamó.

— ¿Y? Si no te los robara, probablemente tú nunca me besarías.

—Te recuerdo que no somos nada como para que te ande besando.

Allen podía jurar que por un segundo un dolor extremo se apoderó de la mirada de Road, pero ella disimuló, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

—Desde hoy te acompañaré Allen.

Parecía que ella era la misma de siempre, pero había algo en su voz que la delataba.

Allen no lo pensó mucho, solo se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano, haciéndola girar para que quedara frente a él.

—Road…—la atrajo hacia sí y ahora fue él quien tomó sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero fue suficiente para que el chico se sonrojara.

— ¿No habías dicho que no podías besarme porque no somos nada?

—Cállate Road—y Allen la volvió a besar.

Mientras tanto, dos chicos sonrojados permanecían en el departamento.

Ren seguiría el consejo de aquella chica.

—Sabes—, le dijo a Kyoko—creo que esa tal Road dijo algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esto…

Ren besó a Kyoko, dejándola totalmente sonrojada con su acción.

—A veces solo es necesario hacer esto para arreglar las cosas, Kyoko.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Lo logré! ¡Al fin logré combinar los dos animes!

Para los que no han visto Skip Beat, es un shoujo para nada común y para los que no han visto DGM, es un shounen con el que estoy traumada, pero no es así de lindo como lo pinto XD


End file.
